Semiconductor chips or dies (also typically referred to in plural as dice or die) are typically encapsulated in a semiconductor package for protection from damage by external stresses and to provide a system for carrying electrical signals to and from the chips. Many different types of semiconductor packages exist including dual-in-line packages, pin grid array packages, tape-automated bonding (TAB) packages, multi-chip modules (MCMs), and power packages. One type of power package is used for a high power semiconductor device that is capable of dissipating, for example, greater than thirty watts of power. Such a power package may be utilized in, for example, a radiofrequency application.